Oreos and Telekinesis
by Space Toaster
Summary: Short story Hellboy is out for some air and happens to come across an eleven yearold. An interesting eleven yearold.


Disclaimer: Piper belongs to me, HB is property of Mike Mignola

A/N: Here is my story. You'll remember Piper from another story posted here, and yes, I'm Frying Pan Girl under a different name. This is just a short story involving Piper and everyone's favorite big red guy and my take on how Piper would have ended up with the BRPD.

(This takes place awhile after the movie)

Oreos and Telekinesis

By Space Toaster/Frying Pan Girl

Hellboy was on the loose again. He had escaped to get some air. He knew everyone at the Bureau was going to be pissed at him. Of course, he didn't care.

He went down an alley, looking for any strays he might want to take home. A cat did walk into his path and he picked it up. It was a chubby calico, white, ginger and black, with a black patch over it's left eye. Hellboy looked at the little blue collar around its neck.

"Looks like you already belong to someone, little guy." He said, scratching the cat behind the ears. "Who's your owner, huh?" He asked the cat, holding it up. The cat just batted his chin with his paw.

"That would be me…" A voice above him said. Hellboy looked up and saw a little pipsqueak of a girl seated on the fire escape, her skinny legs dangling over the edge. She stared at him with big brown eyes.

"You're Hellboy aren't you?" She asked, swinging her legs.

"No, I'm the Tooth Fairy."

The girl rolled her eyes in the typical 'yeah-right-I'm-not-stupid' fashion. She pulled her legs back up and sat Indian-style, twirling a lock of carrot red hair around her finger.

"I've seen you on TV and stuff." She said. "I didn't know you liked cats."

"Yeah…I've got at least a dozen of 'em." He said, glancing at the calico he was holding. The girl climbed down off the fire escape, craning her neck upward to look at his face. She was small on her own, but compared to him she was tiny. Hellboy handed her cat back, which she cradled in her arms like a baby.

"This is Wendell. Say 'hi' Wendell." She made the cat wave his paw at Hellboy. She looked up at him again.

"And I'm Piper." She said, staring again. She looked at a door on her right and then looked up at him. "You wanna come inside for a bit?"

Hellboy blinked. "You don't think your parents are gonna notice me?"

Piper looked at the ground and kicked a pebble. It ricocheted off a trashcan with a small 'clank'.

"I…don't live with my parents. I live with my aunt, and she's out." She answered, looking up at him again. Hellboy sighed…then he heard the police sirens. He was probably spotted. He looked down at Piper.

"Fine…kid." He answered, forgetting her name.

"Piper." She corrected, opening the side door. He squeezed through the door and into a dimly lit kitchen. Piper put down Wendell and followed, turning on the lights. He glimpsed at the small living room and saw a TV as well as a big overstuffed couch. The place was also a bit cluttered.

"Sorry about the mess. Nobody comes to visit so we don't bother to clean up a lot." Piper said, rummaging around in the pantry. "Take a seat if you wanna."

Hellboy seated his bulk at the small table. Piper came back with a bag of Oreos. She pushed it across the table to him, sitting down. Hellboy took a few cookies and shoved them in his mouth. He swallowed and looked at Piper, who was watching Wendell play with her shoelace.

"Hey, carrot top."

"_Piper."_ She said, looking up. Hellboy rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. You got any milk?"

"Uh-huh." Piper climbed out of her chair and searched the fridge. She found the milk and put it on the table. (After sniffing it to make sure it hadn't gone bad) She pushed her chair over to the counter and started looking through the cabinets for a glass. Hellboy shifted in his seat, and accidentally stepped on Wendell's tail.

"MRRROW!" Wendell bolted out from under the table. Piper jumped and lost her balance. Hellboy jumped up to catch her, and stopped.

She hadn't fallen. Piper had managed to turn around in mid-air and was holding her hands out towards the floor, and she was actually suspended in mid-air. She pushed herself back up and sat on the counter. She stood up again without looking at him and got a glass. She climbed off the counter, sat down and pushed the glass across the table to him. She looked at her lap and twiddled her fingers.

"You want to tell me what that was all about kid?" Hellboy asked, eyeing her strangely. Piper was quiet.

"We-e-e-e-e-ell…I'm not supposed to tell anyone, but…I can make things move or float." She mumbled.

"Telekinesis and levitation." Hellboy said to himself. "Does your aunt know about this?"

"Yup."

Hellboy sighed and got up. "Well it's been fun, but I gotta go. Seeya later, carrot top."

"It's_ PIPER._ Is that so hard to remember?" She groaned. Hellboy rolled his eyes and punched her in the arm with his normal hand as he headed out the door.

"Whatever. Later, kid." Hellboy ducked out the door. He began heading for the BRPD. After the long 'you-were-spotted-you-stupid-idiot' lecture he was going to get, he had a potential member to tell them about.

A/N: It's not the greatest in the world, but it's a fanfic, isn't it? Hopefully I got HB's character good enough. Reviews appreciated, flames will be used to toast marshmallows. Feedback is my life-source! REVIEW DARN IT! (Cough) Sorry. I like to exaggerate.


End file.
